Free for All
by tama-chan-lover
Summary: This is a story about a tournament between a lot of deffernt anime and games. Who ever review me will get a free 1000 yr. old super ancient pwoerful paper clip from New Orleans!
1. Free for All

Free for All  
  
A/N:I know this is probably a weird Fiction, but I was playing Kingdom Hearst and thinking that it would be cool if I made a lot of different characters from different games and anime fight in a tournament thing. I am going to mix a lot of characters in this fiction so if you read you might want to read the list of games and anime I am going to include in the story. There will be characters from FF7, FFX, FF8, Kingdom hearts, DBZ (even though I don't like it all that much I will include it for those who do), Pokemon, Digimon, Love Hina, Trigun, Evangelion, and I will also Play a role in my story. This story will hopefully be long and time consuming  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I won't whine and complain like everyone else does that they don't own the product they write about. that really gets on my nerves. I don't own any of characters except for (Jb) who is me.  
  
Main Characters: FF7 characters and Jb  
Bosses: Pokemom, Digimon, Eva units, Love Hina characters, Bosses from  
Kingdom Hearts, FF7, and FFX.  
Announcer: Vash  
  
~~~~~  
  
Cloud and his party (Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Cid, Red, Vincent, and Cait) were walking together in the Gold Saucer Desert. Everything had been cleared up, Sepiroth was gone, Meteor was gone, and now everyone was just happy sticking together for the most part. They were walking through the desert for a long time (If you have played FF7 you know how irritating that desert can get). As they walked into the next screen they were expecting to see the same thing, but they did not see the same old desert with the dusty wind blowing through their faces. They were in a very lively forest with a lot of felled trees, but that wasn't the strangest part of it all, actually that part wasn't that strange at all because they were always walking into different screens change scenery very often. The weirdest thing was a creature with a white outfit, a red bowl hat, shadowy face, and a black heart with red streak through the middle.  
  
"What on earth is that"? asked Yuffie totally dumbfounded.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know"? replied Barret.  
  
"Well lets just go check it out" said Cloud trying to get the two from starting their normal trivial fueds.  
  
Cloud went toward the weird creature," What are you"? asked Cloud cautiously going towards it. The Thing did nothing, just stood there looking at him and the others.  
  
"Look Thing" said Yuffie leading to it. "What are yo-" she was cut off by a sudden movement made by the creature.  
  
"What's the thing doing?" asked Cid.  
  
"It seems to be fanning its self", answered Vincent looking at it with a surprised face.  
  
"Cloud", said Tifa whispering to Cloud, "maybe I may be mistaken, but I think it is hot. Maybe you should ice it and see what happens.  
  
"What?" replied Cloud looking at Tifa like she was crazy. "I think that will kille rather than help it.  
  
Tifa gave a look at Cloud that made him recoil. "I think you should ice it" said Tifa through gritted teeth.  
  
Cloud took a step back and looked as though he was carefully picking out every word he was going to say, "Ok... let's ice it then". Cloud went toward the enigma and pulled out his sword. Cloud let out a scream, "Ice 3!"  
  
The Thing looked very pleased and all of a sudden started to spin. As it was spinning it was generating a black hole right behind it. Without even thinking Cloud jumped inside of the black hole following the thing. Cloud could here the voices of companions calling after him in the distance. He felt as if he was falling straight down into a dark abyss of nothingness. Then he started to black and he blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Couple hours later...  
  
"Ugh uhhhhh....." groaned Cloud picking up his aching head. "What happened?" asked Cloud exciting to get an answer from one of his party members. But he didn't hear any of his friends, but a weird cracky sound.  
  
"Wark waaark", qualed the sound.  
  
"What the heck was that", asked Cloud talking to himself. He was feeling a sense of pain and loathing for he didn't want to hear anything but his friend's voices. He was already lifted up and was seriously debating whether he should open his eyes or go back to sleep. To his surprise he opened his eyes. He didn't see anything that he liked. He saw a chocobo. "Oh why does it have to be a chocobo?" asked Cloud. But the chocobo wasn't alone, it was with the Thing he saw back with his party members.  
  
"Hi friend!" said the squeaky voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey so how do you like my story so far? Seem interesting! Ok since this is a new story I will give props to the first three who review this story. So review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, I will try to update soon! 


	2. Together for awhile

Chapter 2  
  
Together... for awhile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to write another chapter. I just didn't want to until now. I hope this will make it a little more interesting. Oh yeah for those of you who don't know someone nodding their head mean they are saying yes and someone shaking their head mean they are saying no. I didn't know this for the longest time so whenever I would read a book I would be terribly confused of what was going on. So this is just to let you know!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*************************************************** This is what's going on with the party while Cloud is who knows where. ***************************************************  
  
Everyone was looking at the sparkles of blue particles flying around the spot Cloud and the Creature disappeared . "What just happened", asked Yuffie looking a bit scared and confused.  
  
"I don't know Yuffie, but I'm thinking he is with that thing where ever he is," said Tifa still feeling around for an invisible Cloud.  
  
"What do we do now Tif?" asked Yuffie again now looking more confused than anything.  
  
"I suppose," said Red," that we either look for someone who can tell us where to find Cloud or where we can find another one of those things."  
  
Everyone looked at one another with what seemed to be an understanding of what was the next step. Without a doubt everyone just wanted to find another one of those things and find out where it would take them.  
  
"Now wait a damn second," came the usual stubborn voice of Barret," How do we know that Cloud wasn't plunged into a volcano or something. We could just be committing suicide."  
  
Tifa gave Barret a look that made time stand still, "We are going to find Cloud! You got that? Does anyone else have an objection to this idea?"  
  
Nobody dared to bother Tifa when she was in this kind of mood. And quite frankly everybody would rather plunge into a volcano than to with stand Tifa's wrath. So in unison they all shook their head to indicate that they had no objections.  
  
"Good," said Tifa seemingly over her fit.  
  
"So think then Tifa," yelled Barret, who was getting really annoyed, "Where would we find another of these creatures? We have been all over this world and only come across this sort of thing once in our whole entire "journey to save the world".  
  
But Barret's question was answered as soon as they walked into a new clearing of the forest. There were about 10 of the same looking creatures all doing very queer things. Some were flying in the air, others were standing perfectly still, one looked as if it was praying, and more than most there were some that had an eerie light above their heads.  
  
"Good god!" yelled Red," Look at this! Is this a trick? There is a plethora of these enigmas!"  
  
"Well let's just remember what we are here for," said Vincent not totally convincing that he himself wasn't scared to death by these things.  
  
"Ok let's ice em'!" yelled Cait who was just as eager as Vincent to get out of there as quick as possible.  
  
Red went up to one of them that was spinning round and round and yelled," Ice 3!" Then suddenly it looked very mad and started making a vortex of darkness that it made when Cloud had disappeared. Everyone was reading and jumped into it as it was leaving. Everyone ad felt the same feeling as Cloud did. They felt as if they were going to be falling for ever and then almost at the same time everyone blacked out .  
  
****A FEW HOURS LATER****  
  
Tifa was just waking up with a lot of the symptoms that Cloud had. But unlike Cloud she was happy to open here eyes, because she saw all her friends and Cloud as well.  
  
"Ok you you... whatever you are!" said Barret's tough guy voice that was actually not just tough but filled with fury, "Everyone is awake tell us what this is about and how come we are here."  
  
"Ok," said the white thing," just to make things straight We are called white mushrooms. We don't have names but don't call us things call us... Mushrooms. And I guess we do have to give you an explanation of us invading your world and tricking you to come with us.  
  
"Yes I would say you do owe us something." said Cloud who unlike his friends was already over his aches and sores.  
  
"Well You are here because there is a tournament to be held right."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay that's it for my second chapter! What do you think so far? I there are any questions just email me or put in a review. 


End file.
